empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Huntermygal/Hunter's Story: 1
I woke up in my base. I had fallen sleep there, as usual, just to get away from my duties as the co-ruler of almost every biome kingdom. I stretched, then teleported to the central command center for the Shadowy Sea campaign. We were encountering trouble with the Reaper Leviathans. They were tough, fast, and while they weren't exactly quiet, they could surprise you very easily. I checked the most recent casulty report, and groaned when I saw that another platoon had been lost to the Reapers. I swore under my breath, then saw that we had also lost 2 scout subs for an unknown reason. Given that we had fought what we thought to be every type of enemy the Shadowy Sea had, I was intrigued. I teleported over to the barracks for the 105th Platoon, then walked in and called "Alexis, get your 5 best men and get over here!" Alexis, the captain of the 105th Platoon, soon walked over, with 5 soldiers in tow. I looked at their gear, noting their classes and gear level. There was 1 young girl with Living Wood armor and a Slime Staff, a grizzled gunslinger wearing Shroomite Bullet armor and toting a Vortex Beater, a dark-haired teen with Palladium Melee armor and a Palladium Sword strapped to his back, an old woman with Nebula armor and wings, who had a Magic Dagger at her waist and a Wasp Gun hanging from her belt, and a middle-aged woman with Frost Armor who had an Excalibur and a Hallowed Repeater. And then there was Alexis himself. Vortex armor, Vortex Wings, a Sniper Scope, and the SDMG. I had worked with this platoon before, and Alexis had proven himself worthy of the armor many times over. We walked over to the exit portal, with me briefing them while we moved. As we swam out of the base, I equipped my Karmic armor and set it to the ranged set. The young girl summoned 5 Baby Slimes, which swam alongside her. I heard her talking to them quietly, and smiled. A summoner with her first few summons. It was always a good thing to witness it. We swam for about an hour with no trouble except for a large group of Black Jellyfish, which were quickly cut down by Alexis's SDMG. When we reached the spot where the scout subs had dissapeared, we saw several dead bodies floating in the water. The summoner yelped and looked away. The bodies were covered in oozing pustules, and were also covered in acid burns. I felt a little sick myself, but I held it in. Suddenly, I realized something. The summoner's Slimes were gone. "Alexis, whatever did this is still here!" I cried, then phased my Ionic Rifle into my hands. The older ranger fired his Vortex Beater until its homing attack occured. The homing projectile sped off directly in front of him. He tried to back up, but was too slow. A huge scaly head appeared out of the darkness and swallowed him whole. The summoner screamed, and the Frost armored soldier fired off some Holy Arrows at the creature. They bounced off the thick scales of the thing, but the stars pierced right through it, making it roar in pain. Its greenish-blue tail came out of the abyss and whipped into the woman, and we all heard the sound of every bone in her body instantly breaking. I fired of a round with my Ionic Rifle, and the creature growled and turned to me. I teleported away just as its jaws closed where I had been floating. A few more rounds from me pelted it, then it was subjected to the full brunt of Alexis's SDMG. Bees swarmed the creature from the old mage. It groaned, then twitched for a bit and floated there, lifeless. Suddenly, it broke apart, revealing several aquamarine scales and a treasure bag of the same color, along with a book. I opened the bag, then grabbed the Shark Rifle that dropped out of it. "Yeah!" I called. "New gun!" After that, we went back to base, and I thanked the summoner. "If your summons hadn't been there, it might have killed us all." I rewarded her with Stardust armor and a Stardust Dragon Staff, then sent her back to the 105th barracks, but not before getting her name. It was Stacey. Category:Blog posts